Hunger
by EveneshBL
Summary: Warning -YAOI CONTENT ! A COLLABORATION WITH THE EPIC MARTA, WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT HERE :C It was the 29th,around midnight, we were at a sleepover -coughstay-awake-overcough- amd it was our friend Tin's bday. We wrote this for her cos we are epic 3


Warning - YAOI CONTENT~! A COLLABORATION WITH THE EPIC MARTA, WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT HERE :C It was the 29th,around midnight, we were at a sleepover -coughstay-awake-overcough- amd it was our friend Tin's bday. We wrote her this, to satisfy her dirty needs. C:

Pairing: Kain x Hanabusa

Footage: Vampire Knight

Rating: M for ... reasons 8'D

The characters are owned by Matsuri Hino, mangaka of Vampire Knight. We just decided to do a RPG. I was Akatsuki and Marta was Aidou. It was 3 am, we were bored, and didn't sleep. Enjoy~

"Urgh…" a groan echoes in the silent room, coming out from the orange haired male, who was sitting on the desk.

"Hm…?" the blonde, who was laying on the bed, probably faking studying with a book in his hands, lifted up his head. "What's up, Akatsuki?"

"I don't understand a thing…" Akatsuki mumbled, his head leaning on his palms.

"About what?" Hanabusa stood up, walking towards his roommate.

"This problem." He pointed at the math book as the blond leaned over.

"You just gotta move all the x-es on the left and then multiply by √7 and then-" Hanabusa started talking but was interrupted by Akatsuki's hand waving in front of his face.

"Okay. Stop right there. Drag a chair and start explaining _slowly_. From the beginning." The orange haired boy demanded.

Hanabusa did what he was told and he tried to explain it to him. And it was quite impossible, not just because of the blonde's inability to explain stuff, but also the fact that Hanabusa and Akatsuki hardly ever understood each other.

Aidou sighed. He had _tried _explaining the problem to Akatsuki, but, of course, failed miserably. Of course, that's just because Kain couldn't understand him, not because he couldn't explain it well…totally. It had been quite a while since the two started studying together.

"I think you've got it."

The blonde's back was beginning to ache from the uncomfortable pose he was sitting in and he stretched his back, yawning as he did. He put down the schoolbook and propped his head on his hands, looking at his cousin with a slightly tired expression.

His hair was messier than usual and his dress shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up, the two buttons at the top hanging open, revealing the pale skin beneath. If you looked closely, you could see the pulsing arteries beneath. Hanabusa's eyes were half lidded and slightly dazed, their color a bit darker than the usual icy blue.

"So, do you want to try to solve one on your own or should I explain it to you again?" he said, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I am not an idiot, I understand it." the orange haired male snapped.

"You say that now." Hanabusa mumbled, glaring at him. "And come to think of it that I was thinking about having dinner…"

"Can't you go now?"

"It's over." the blonde stared.

"Oh… don't you have pills?" Kain suggested.

"No." Hanabusa said, his lips forming into a straight line.

Kain was absolutely sure Hanabusa was mad at him – when the blonde is angry he answers with short sentences. Really short ones. And that could sometimes be really annoying.

"Don't get kinky, Blondie." Kain smirked.

Honestly put, Aidou was kind of startled by how Kain had put that. It was obvious what he meant; the blonde was no idiot, either. But…wait…Akatsuki had really suggested that he…and…? What…?

For the first time in ages (the time period can be taken literally), Aidou was speechless. He felt a slight flush invading his cheeks as he caught himself staring at the other's neck.

"Oh…" he finally managed, swallowing and shaking his head to force his eyes _away _from that pulse point on the orange haired teen's neck, _away _from that perfect skin, _away _from _him_…

Blue eyes met hazel and Aidou just now remembered that Kain had called him 'Blondie'. He attempted to frown, but it only came out as a pout. In the manner of a heartbeat, he was sitting on his cousin's legs. One of his hands tangled in the other's hair and Hanabusa couldn't help but noticing how soft it was.

"Don't call me that!" he said, his voice low, sounding actually _threatening _for once. But that wasn't really enough to make up for the slight blush which was still lingering on his face.

Icy eyes slowly slipped down to Akatsuki's neck, swallowing up every inch of skin. He could hear his heart beating, could sense the blood rushing in his body, could _feel _the slight pain he was inflicting on the other's scalp with the firm grip of his fingers, could feel Kain's breath, could sense his scent…

And then, just as his eyes fell upon the other's jugular, an incredible rush of _need _shot through his body.

No questions like 'Are you sure about this…?' needed to be asked. Pulling his cousin's head back, he ran his tongue over the pulse point, savoring the slightly salty taste of damp skin. He couldn't be bothered to be careful or suck on the skin to make it feel better. He was just so _hungry_, he _wanted him _so _much_…He'd have time to say sorry later.

Aidou sank his fangs in Kain's neck, the angle perfect from so much practice…

The blonde made a small sound of pleasure and his eyes fluttered closed as the first few drops entered his mouth. He took two big gulps, after which he finally managed to regain control over his body. His grip on Akatsuki's hair had tightened, but he didn't seem to be able to loosen it. He began sucking gently with his lips, lapping up the drops which tried to escape with his tongue, humming against the skin from time to time.

It just tasted so _good_, he wanted so much _more…. _

He was obviously into it so much, that he couldn't really control himself. _Hunger. Instinct_. The feeling of drinking from a person was so much different than the usual pills. And it was wrong, very wrong. But he wasn't worried about that, or at least for now. He wasn't thinking at all, to be exact. He wasn't thinking at all until he heard a low moan and Kain's hot breath over his neck. Chills ran through his spine was he heard his low voice.

"You're not the only one hungry…" as the taller male spoke, Hanabusa could _feel_ his smirk.

And right after that something sharp pierced his skin, making his eyes widen, even if it was just for a moment. He closed them in an instant, feeling the pleasure through his body. It was something he couldn't explain with words, he couldn't even imagine it. Some _people_ would say that it's even better than sex, but neither of them could compare.

Kain, on the other hand was able to keep his self-control, conscious of his actions. He moved one hand down the blonde's back, his cold fingers making him shiver, even though there was cloth between them and his skin. Hanabusa moaned really low, but enough for Kain to hear it, which was a signal for him to continue.

A voice, far away in his mind, spoke, yelled to be more exact, at Hanabusa that this was wrong, crossing the line. And that voice was right – a vampire drinking blood from another vampire was strictly forbidden. But the blonde couldn't help himself but just ignore that annoying voice and enjoy the current situation. He didn't even understand when or how they exchanged positions, not that he minded.

The orange haired male was now sucking on just one place, barely drawing out blood, while Aidou was moaning more rapidly.

One moment they are in that position and in the other Hanabusa could feel Kain's tongue roaming his mouth. He never even imagined himself making such noises as he did now, moans, low roars, _whimpers_.

Aidou moaned in the other's mouth, his eyes shut tightly. He could taste both his and his cousin's blood in his mouth, smearing over his lips and everywhere Kain would kiss and lick over his neck and face, and it was driving him insane.

It felt so wrong, the wound on his neck still hurt, even though it was closing already, he could feel himself trembling under Kain's touch…

He managed to open his eyes halfway; they were dazed, filled with such unbelievable _want _and _need…_He had to _get away, _to regain control of himself, before it was too late…

Pulling backwards a bit to catch his breath, Aidou couldn't even look at the other boy.

"K…Kain…why…"

…but he felt so much _in place_. It felt so _good_.

Hanabusa licked his lips, cleaning some of the blood from them. _Tastes so nice…. _

He looked up, _finally_, just to meet the other's eyes. He just now noticed how warm their color is. It made him _shiver_.

They stared at each other for a few moments in which the only sound was from their hearts beating and Aidou's panting.

And then the blonde moved forward, gripping Kain's hair, running fingers over his back, intertwining his lips with his. Tasting his blood, tasting his _own _blood as well, pressing himself against the other's strong body, moaning in his mouth, breathing in the smell of blood and lust and _power _and _Kain._

Their lips were moving in synchrony, or at least were until Kain brushed his teeth against his lower lip, cutting it. Hanabusa could feel the strong scent of his blood, as Kain was sucking on that place. The taller male's hands moved from his back to his waist, his lips making their way to his ear, nibbling. Aidou whimpered, embarrassed by his actions while the blonde's hands roamed his chest. A slight shade of blush formed over his cheeks. Kain changed the destination of his mouth to his neck and Hanabusa tilted his head back as Kain slowly started unbuttoning his cousin's shirt.

The piece of clothing landed _somewhere_ on the floor. The shorter male couldn't let the orange haired boy dominate, quickly taking off his shirt as well, Kain's lips never disconnecting with his skin.

"Nnngh…." Hanabusa whimpered, throwing the dress shirt somewhere, but as he lifted up his hand to throw it, the chair shook unstably and suddenly they ended on the ground with a thud.

Kain groaned as he slightly hit his head, thankfully the carpet softened the fall. Aidou on the other hand stayed unharmed, Kain wrapping his arms around him protectively. It looked like the fall wasn't that much of a problem, Hanabusa's lips crashing on Kain's.

"Oh God…" Aidou moaned in Akatsuki's mouth while the orange haired male's long cold fingers traced down from his neck, to his chest, down his waist.

The blonde gasped as he felt fingers shoving in his pants, making slight contact with his aroused member. Then he removed his hand, making Aidou arch his back, wanting more and more. Kain was practically _teasing_ him. And Hanabusa was well _aware_ of that.

He was too busy with his cousin's mouth to notice his loss of pants, thrown away _somewhere_. Kain kept smirking, making his way down his neck again. He _loved_ the shorter male's reactions. The _groans, _the _moans,_ the _…_

Kain, remembering their position, didn't like Aidou being on top of him, so instead he safely rolled over so the blonde was under him.

"K-K…ain…." the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck.

Akatsuki shoved one of his legs between Aidou's, making him moan even more, as the contact was driving him insane. Aidou automatically wanted the sensation to repeat itself, moved his hands down his lower back, trying to get as close to him as possible, landing his hands on Kain's biceps, gripping them.

And _moaned_.

The orange haired teen stopped breathing for a second, just staring at the one beneath him; his face twisted in an expression of pure need, a bit of blood still smeared on his lips, eyes barely open and blonde locks now a complete mess.

"Why'd you…stop…?" Hanabusa blinked, trying to catch his breath, his fingers instinctively tightening around the other's strong arms, as if Kain would just _leave _if he didn't.

The taller vampire shook his head, then dipped it down to place a kiss on the other's neck, instantly making him arch his back and give out a sound of arousal.

His tongue traced the whole length of Aidou's neck, then licked over his collarbones, his chest, his abdomen, just going down, down, down….

And all the while Hanabusa would arch in to the small bites and nips, would moan every time his cousin pressed his leg with more force between his, would shiver when the soft lips left his skin for a second, exposing it to the cool air of the room.

One of the blonde's hands moved from Kain's biceps to his left shoulder, squeezing it tightly, while the other went to cover his mouth just in time to muffle a particularly _loud _moan which sounded way too much like 'More!'.

The orange haired teen, of course, noticed and stopped the licking around his cousin's waistline, looking up, his eyes filled with curiosity for just a brief moment before it turned in to confidence.

He'd waited for _far too long _to hear that word for it to be covered up with that pesky hand.

"What was that, Hanabusa…?" he whispered against his skin. The blonde looked down, obviously confused why the other had, _once again, _stopped.

"H…huh?"

"I was wondering if you said something…"

Aidou's face flushed more than it already was.

"No."

A smirk from Kain. He licked over the sensitive area underneath the blonde's bellybutton, making him _groan. _He used one of his hands to tug teasingly at Hanabusa's boxers, pulling them down just a bit, then releasing them.

"Nnh…D...don't tease!"

A small nip on his right hipbone made Aidou arch and cover up another moan with his hand. Akatsuki started kissing down his thighs, using his hands to hold down the smaller teen's hips. He occasionally bit and sucked on small patches of skin, each time successfully making his cousin shudder and struggle under the strong grip, letting out sounds he would never admit even to himself he'd ever made.

Sounds of _want _and _need _and plain _desperation._

Kain's slender but cold fingers made Hanabusa shiver every time they made contact with his skin, especially around the area he was about to invade at the moment. Long story short, in no time the blonde male's underwear were down and away, leaving him in pretty much nothing. And when he looked at the taller teen, he blushed in frustration, noticing how he was bare and Kain still had his pants on. It wasn't _fair._ Even if he wanted, he was physically and psychically unable to win control.

He just stared at Kain's back, his muscles steadily moving as his lips stroked the skin, getting closer and closer to his arousal. It was _unbelievable. _And he couldn't believe he was still teasing him, he wanted _it _so badly.

"Akatsuki…" he mouthed voice low and grumpy. "Stop…it…"

"Mmm?" the hazel eyed teen lifted up his head to look at him, stopping everything he was doing. "Why should I stop something, which you definitely enjoy?"

"You know what I mean." Hanabusa finally caught his breath.

No response came from Kain, but everything he wanted to say was written all over his face. His lips, curled into a smirk, his eyes, lustful, gazing Hanabusa's own.

Suddenly Hanabusa _had _to shut his eyes closed, Akatsuki's lips finally doing what he wanted the most. Feeling his hot breath all over his member, his tongue wrapping around him. The feeling was _epic._

He wasn't able to say his name, he was trying not to moan, trying so _hard._ His hands got a good hold of a piece of orange spiky hair, his hips arching, wanting him _closer and harder._

"K..ai-ohgod…" he said, a little bit too loud, a bright shade of red walking across his face as Akatsuki was able to put even more pressure into what he was doing.

Suddenly his lips parted. That dirty, _dirty _smirk never leaving his face made Hanabusa forget where he is. Kain lifted up his head, Hanabusa hated him for doing it. Especially when he knew it was on purpose. _And he was so fuckin' close._

"You're not the only one allowed to have fun." Kain mumbled in his ear, and even if he couldn't see his face he knew he was grinning. _Evil._

The blonde wrapped his hands around the hazel eyed boy, pressing his lips against Kain's, one of Kain's legs pressing to Hanabusa's arousal. Whimpers and more whimpers. Hanabusa's hands roamed the taller male's chest, going down. He was able to unzip his pants and with Kain's help he kicked them off. Akatsuki used one hand for support, his other one moving from his stomach to his chest to his shoulder, and suddenly he caught the blonde's hands with his own on each side of his head, trapping. Hanabusa didn't dare to look, he actually _couldn't_. His eyes were shut close, low groans, or moans, it was rather unrecognizable, were forming in his throat. Their lips parted, and one of Kain's hands let go of his grip and shoved a finger in Hanabusa's mouth, hot saliva wrapping around it, as he traced the way from his jugular to his chest, belly button, going down.

Aidou practically _whined. _But he was desperate enough to suck on the finger, twirling his tongue around it, covering it with saliva, nipping, _anything…_

The heat between their bodies was driving him mad. He felt like he was melting and it both hurt and made him want to burn himself more.

When Akatsuki pulled his finger out of the blonde's mouth, a trail of saliva connected it to the kiss-bruised lips. A pair of blue eyes looked up in to hazel ones, tears of pure _need _and _helplessness _glistering in them.

Hanabusa knew what was going to happen next. Honestly, even if, _supposedly_, he could form a coherent thought right now, he wouldn't know whether or not this was frightening him. He just _wanted, longed…_

_Now, now, now…._

"Aka…tsu…ki…" he managed between breaths, his free hand moving to grasp a handful of orange hair. His eyes, still teary from arousal, fixed on Kain's own. He pulled the other's face down and said…no, _begged _in his ear "M..ore…w..want…more..."

Kain's scent was unbearable. Aidou scraped his fangs over the other's neck, piercing the flesh a bit, lapping up the small droplets of blood which surfaced on the skin, just so he could get another _taste_ of _him_…

It was intoxicating.

Hanabusa moaned at the taste, at the _feeling, _of _Kain a_gainst his lips like that, inside his mouth, inside of him…

"A..ah…!"

He bucked his hips up, pressing up against his cousin's leg, the friction making him groan again.

"K..Kain…c-can't wait…any…more…"

Hazel met blue, lust being equally shared. Their lips parted as Kain brushed them against his neck, and in a moment Hanabusa could feel his breath against his arousal again, but it was only this. Until he felt his lips caress his inner thigh. And then he felt pain, a much stronger one as his teeth sank in his skin. It hurt but he was enjoying it, but it wasn't masochism. Not completely.

Kain just wanted to make him want it even more, to say it, to _beg_ for it. He sucked on that one place, Hanabusa whimpering with every single drop that left his body.

"Akatsuki…." he was finally able to pronounce his name correctly, but the fact that he used his surname made him sound even more serious, if it was possible for Aidou.

"Pl…please…" Aidou finally said. He felt his face heat up even more, looking to the side just to avoid the other vampire's piercing gaze.

Akatsuki placed two fingers in front of the smaller male's mouth and, this time, they were accepted in what one would call a hurry. Hanabusa closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed for doing such a thing. But he was just so _desperate_…

He sucked on the fingers, drawing a quiet sound from his cousin. The blonde made short work of coating the digits with saliva, his impatience finally getting the better of him.

Akatsuki pulled the fingers out of his mouth and quickly placed him a lot _lower _on Aidou's body, stroking soothing circles around his entrance.

The blonde moaned at the slight pressure, and arched his back as the other boy slid the first finger in him. Hanabusa hissed at the sensation, not being used to it at all. Yet, he adjusted to the feeling almost instantly, even managed to open his eyes halfway to look at the other boy a bit questioningly.

But, before he got a chance to say anything, a second finger slid in to him. Aidou's back arched and he let out a groan. It didn't really hurt, it just stung. And it was odd being…full.

Kain didn't give him much time to adjust before he began stretching the digits and thrusting them inside of the blonde. The discomfort disappeared completely when _something _inside of him was hit and Hanabusa arched off the bed, giving out a loud moan.

Kain stopped moving the fingers and smirked.

Having completely forgotten everything he had ever read (what the Hell was 'reading', anyway…?), Aidou, after catching his breath, mumbled:

"W..what was that…?"

Akatsuki responded with just pressing his fingers against that spot again and Aidou didn't care _what _it was anymore, he just wanted….wanted…._wanted…_

"Please, Kain, _please…!" _he practically moaned, his body shaking, his face red and the tears present at the corners of his eyes again.

Hanabusa was desperate, really _desperate_, and the hazel eyed male knew this very well. He liked, no, he _loved_ teasing him, no matter what the topic is, but he knew that it was time to stop.

He took out his fingers, Aidou automatically missing the feeling already. Kain moved his hand from Aidou's to his waist, hip, gripping the blonde's thighs. On the other hand Hanabusa worked on taking his cousin's underwear off. It was hard, but the mission was a success.

Akatsuki slightly bit the blonde's lower lip, begging for entrance, which he gladly gave him, invading his mouth again. Slowly he made his way to his neck, and licked the place where he previously bit him. The wound was already healed, but Akatsuki sucked on that one place, making Hanabusa moan _loud_. He blushed and groaned as Kain pierced his skin again. Draining out blood, he started sucking, but as he drank from him, he lifted up his other hip and immediate pain shot through the blonde's body.

Hanabusa, trying not to yell, bit his lower lip, feeling his blood streaming from the corner of his lips. There was pain, but it was just a matter of time for it to become pure pleasure.

Kain stopped sucking on the blonde's hip and smirked, then moved to kiss him again. Blood slipped between his lips in to Aidou's opened mouth and the blonde moaned again. The kiss was intense and completely distracting him from what was going on down below.

Akatsuki had positioned himself in front of his cousin's entrance. The younger boy didn't seem to notice, until the orange haired vampire began thrusting in to him and Aidou's eyes shot open, his groan being muffled by the other's tongue.

The blonde twisted and squirmed until Kain was fully sheathed in him and released his lips. There were tears streaming down the smaller vampire's cheeks. He, once again, had discovered that he didn't have a high tolerance for pain.

"K..a..in…" he finally managed. It _hurt _but it felt _so good _and he wanted _more._

"Mo..ve."

Akatsuki didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out slowly, drawing a long moan from Aidou, then thrust back in, his reward being a sharp intake of breath. The orange haired vampire set a steady rhythm, all the while planting soothing, reassuring kisses down his cousin's neck, barely resisting the urge to bite him at times.

It suddenly didn't feel so _wrong_ anymore.

The blonde was trying his best not to squirm, to muffle his moans, to keep his eyes shut…

"Hanabusa," he looked up at his cousin, still dazed, biting in to his hand so he wouldn't cry out. "I want to hear you."

And, with that, Kain thrust in sharply, hitting the other's prostate dead on. Aidou half-moaned, half-screamed, arching off the bed and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ah..God..Kain…" Aidou wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck. "Harder, faster, deeper, _anything_…!"

Even the thought of the blonde saying those words turned Kain on, but when he heard them coming out of his tender lips, he didn't know what could happen.

He sped up, with every single thrust he went deeper and deeper, if it was possible, hitting his prostate every time. He adjusted to the shorter male's tightness already, easing his movements.

Akatsuki crashed his lips on top of Hanabusa, loving the feeling when his cousin moaned in his mouth, the sound echoing down his throat.

Aidou slid his hands roughly down the taller boy's back, leaving red traces, making Akatsuki groan.

"Ka…Kain…" he moaned, making his name sound like an order, signaling that he was close.

Their bodies were rocking back and forth, every action being more intense than the previous one. The blonde's eyes were tightly closed as Kain's face was buried into his neck, trying not to moan himself. But it wasn't helping much, as a muffled groan or two would catch the blue eyed boy's attention.

"Nngyah…"

Though to 'catch his attention' was pretty much impossible right now. It felt so _incredible, _Kain was so _warm_, and Aidou was _burning_ and he didn't want it to stop. Ever.

"Ah!"

This moment, which seemed to last eternally. In which they were connected and neither of them knew which part was his.

"Kain!"

_Fingers tangled in orange hair, gripping, __**pulling,**__** hurting**_…

They were both panting, sweating, the sound of skin-on-skin filling the air along with the smell of blood and sex and the echo of moans filled with extreme desire.

"I…can't…!"

_Nails leaving marks over a perfect, muscular back, hips snapping forward, all rhythm lost, all actions performed simply on the base of want….no, of __**need**__. Need of the other's presence, of his voice, of his breath, of his touch, of __**him.**_

Aidou continued to claw at his cousin's shoulder blades, his hips moving to meet the other's thrusts every time, moans coming out of his mouth, the feeling of Akatsuki's hot mouth on his neck _almost _driving him insane.

But it still wasn't enough.

_More, more, more…_

Suddenly, the hand tangled in the orange hair pulled Kain's head down, forcing him to _bite_.

And that's when Aidou lost it, crying out, arching his back so much it could break. But he didn't _care_.

The blonde shouted, _moaned_ his cousin's name as they came, _together, _tangled in a mixture of passion, lust and death, the scent of blood still present in the air.

Akatsuki's arms finally gave out and he nearly fell on top of Aidou, but managed to catch himself before he crushed the smaller boy.

It took a while for both of them to catch their breath and come down from their high.

And the after-sex atmosphere would have been _perfect, _Kain was even ready tokiss Hanabusa, to tell him that they could do this again sometime, that he actually felt something for hi-

"…I'm still hungry."

_Fuck. _


End file.
